Konoah High
by FireDeathLove9
Summary: Yo Pein Here And I'm The Main Character Too. I'm Not Much To Talk And People Call Me A Freak But Really They're Just Messing With The Wrong Vampire. As I Hunt I Meet A Beatiful Girl But Secrets Will Reveal And Love Will Come Until Then Trouble Stays


_H__ey this is my fav so far and sorry about the other stories but if I get no reviews then I won't make the other chapters to the stories_

_Sasuke Disclaimer Please!!!_

_S__asuke: Bobbie does not own naruto except for the characcters she made up_

_**P**__**eins Pov:**_

The night is cold while the earth is covered in snow. As I hunt in the night on the streets of Japan I came across a faint but toxicating sent that humans would never be able to detect. Unlike humans I am a vampire and the only one of my kind. My orginal name is Pein but the humans around here call me freak ofcourse.

Whenever I come out to hunt at night I would get this strange sent of another creature and if i'm correct about the gender it's a female. I could never find were the sent came from so it became a thorn in my side, a pest actually. As I ran through the woods after having my meal, in surprise something pounced on me.

Thats when I notice that very same sent filled the air. _It's her! _Her growl was intense and pissed at the sametime. Was she scared of me? She was wearing a black long sleeve sweater that was like a second skin on her showing her curves and a pair of ripped up blue jeans but one side was like shorts and the other side stayed long.

I shoved her off onto the ground and stood up showing my bare fangs. With that she stop growling then also stood up but jump onto a tree branch staying far away from me. I could see her eyes from the light coming through the other tree branches. Her eyes were velvet with slight pink in them, as I looked at the girls face pearl white fangs that were longer than mine stuck out. _I don't get it! Why isn't she running away to get away? _

She whispered something under her breath that I didn't catch "who are you" I started out saying

"What makes you think i'm gonna tell you my name" she answered with vemon in every word. _That voice i've heard it from somewhere before but from who?_

Nothing came to mind, I gave a sneer look to her in return she laughed slightly. The last thing I saw was white hair and what looked like blonde streeks before the girl I incountered disappear.

_**Next Day**_

As I sat in my seat in the class room while listening to Thoughtless by Korn but I took my earphones out of my ears as the door slammed open and in came a large black wolf a.k.a Head Roamer. The Head Roamer is to make sure no studentts roam the hall ways during classes.

"I believe this is yours" the head roamer said in a serious but irrated voice while bringing in girl. She had long black hair put up into a neat bun and blood red eyes. The scent came back and right there and then I knew it was her.

I Growled loudly to were every kid was staring at me including the teacher and the new girl "anyways I found her skateboarding in the halls" with that the teacher nodded and was now looking for a seat. Thats till I heard my name being called out "Hmm? Ms. Fang you can sit by pein" I grew stiff but over came it by looking out the window. After a while the teacher and the head roamer started to talk about the girls punishment. I heard the girl taking her seat next to me but tried to ignore her.

My curiousness got the best of me and I decided to observe the newbie. She was wearing hip huggers and a tight white shirt that said 'My Fangs Are Vemonness' in bold black letters. She also had on a black chain that had a maroon crystal laying calmy on her chest, her skin was pale and flawless but her face had a distinct smirk on it. My eyes clashed into blood red ones_ Shit, she caught me staring at her_ "yo dude is there something wrong".

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes and then leaned back resting her feet on the desk. I kept my eyes on her face then asked what her name was "my name is Fallen" _fallen, well I guess this days gonna be interesting,_

The bell ringed and everyone went to their second class which mine was History. When I left out the door fallen was a head of me walking down the hall, with every step she took her hips would sway side to side.

_**Orginal Pov:**_


End file.
